The Testing of Ginny Weasley
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: A fairly stupid title, but I submitted this to Flourish's reading challenge! Read and review, so I know what to write next time!


Ginny Weasley banged her head on the computer keyboard. No, she didn't get expelled from Hogwarts, and was annoyed in the middle of her computer class; she was working in Muggle Studies. All the 6th years had to create a website, but it was _so_ frustrating! Anyway, something said 'You've got mail!'

Ginny opened her e-mail, which took a few minutes of nearly combusting the computer. The message read:

To: Ginny Weasley

From: The Defense Against the Dark Arts League of Hogwarts

Subject: The Reenactment

Ginny, as you probably have heard, the DADA League of Hogwarts is holding a reenactment of the night You-Know-Who tried to kill the Potters. Harry just agreed before this class to play James. Will you play Lily? You look most like her. Nixon Pierce is playing the Dark Lord. Besides, I know about you and Harry. To reply, click the button that says reply. Then type your reply. I know you should've gotten this message half and hour ago, but I nearly imploded the monitor, so I took a lot longer.

Nina

Ginny grinned. Sure, she'd heard about the reenactment. And she desperately wanted to be Lily. She had been crossing her fingers so much they'd nearly broken. And now, Nina, her best friend, who was on the Defense Against the Dark Arts League, had asked her, actually e-mailed her, to be Lily. It was almost too good to be true!

She wrote back, an extremely short message that she knew would get the point across nonetheless. It went:

To: Nina

From: Ginny

Subject: Yes!

Nina, Yes! 

Ginny sent the message, and heard Nina get it. She was going to be Lily! 

*

Ginny was still grinning at dinner, and was thrilled when Harry asked if he could sit next to her so they could discuss their parts. 

"So, um, Harry, what do you want to discuss? I mean, you know what to do, not me. So, tell on," she said when she waited for a moment before Harry spoke.

"Oh, yes. Well, my mother, Lily, was extremely brave." he said, but seeing Ginny's look that clearly said she knew all that, he went on. "Oh, and she had this necklace. It was a little green butterfly, and my dad gave it to her, and she always wore it. She only took it off the night before she died. It was in their Gringotts vault, and I found it when I was getting my money for the term a few years ago. Dumbledore told me everything else. And since you're playing my Mum, I guess you should have it."

Ginny gasped. "You want it, don't you? I mean, since it was your mother's and all..." 

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I'm giving you a copy of it. You can keep it."

He gave her the necklace, and Ginny loved it at once. It was a butterfly with silky wings, and a silver body. It was on a silver chain. She put it on, and Harry looked her over.

"You look just like the pictures of my Mum," he said, gazing at her.

"Then I look perfect," Ginny replied, smiling happily.

*

Ginny nearly fell asleep working on her report for Potions. For one thing, it was boring, and for another, it was nearly midnight. Nina helped her by letting her copy her outline, and she finished be 1 o'clock in the morning. 

She was yawning as she headed up to her dormitory, and bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry!" she cried, but she was glad to see Harry, even if he was mad at her.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. "If I were you, I'd've bumped into me too."

"Goodnight, Harry!" and Ginny began climbing the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry replied, and he too began climbing the stairs, but to the boys' dormitories.

*

That night, Ginny had the strangest dream. She was in a house, knitting baby booties. Then there was a knock at the door. She looked out the window, and there was You-Know-Who. Harry, but missing his scar, came and took her away from the window. Then she was outside, but she was floating, and she was near Hogwarts. She saw herself, Ginny, and Harry at the lake, talking. Then she woke up.

"Well, that dream puts all the other odd ones to shame!" she thought as she got dressed.

*

That morning, at breakfast, Ginny got a letter from her brother, George. He was working at a prank shop in Diagon Alley. The letter read:

__

Dear Ginny,

Hi! (As they say in the shop) Well, I heard about the reenactment. Is Harry in it? I'm willing to bet you'll play Lily, thanks to your Weasley hair! I bet you hope Harry plays James, and you play Lily! Am I a divinator or what? Well, I've got some news of my own. Alicia and I are engaged! Well, she says hi, and wishes you luck. Our wedding's over Easter Break. I've sent some exploding quarters. If you flip 'em or toss them, they'll explode. They're from the U.S. of A. Well, I have to go, so I close and send my love.

Love from your brother,

George

P.S. Send me an owl with the news, I'm all ears.

Ginny grinned. She knew that George would marry Alicia Spinnet as soon as he could. The two had been a couple since their 7th year, and whenever Ginny saw them together, it was clear to her that they were in love. Then she pulled out her quill and wrote a reply:

__

Dear George,

Hi! (As they also say at Hogwarts) I'm playing Lily! And Harry's playing James! You are a divinator! Congratulations about Alicia! Tell her I say hi, and please tell her the news, although I think you'll probably tell her while you're reading this. Thanks for the exploding quarters! Well, I have to go, so I send my love.

Love from your sister,

Ginny

Ginny sent the owl with her reply off, and finished her breakfast. Hermione was quizzing her for Transfiguration that day, and she felt ready to tackle anything.

*

Three weeks later, they had the dress rehearsal. Ginny had been practicing, and was good at the rehearsals, but she was really nervous. What if she made a huge fool of herself? But it wasn't as much now about making Harry hate her or think of her as Ron's stupid little sister. Actually, she was starting to forget Harry, or at least her crush on him.

But it felt like she _should_ still have a crush on him. He had no girlfriend, though most girls wanted him for their boyfriend. First Cho Chang had fallen for Cedric Diggory, and even after he died, she had never been Harry's girlfriend. Ginny admired Cho, for she had never drooled over boys; they had come to her. Then Hermione hadn't fallen for Harry, or maybe she had. Ginny could never be sure. But the two were never serious. Maybe he liked her now.

Ginny quickly pushed that thought away, but it came back. _Why did he give you that necklace then?_ it said _Why is he always so nice to you now?_

But Ginny tried to forget all that, at least for the dress rehearsal. But right as she was getting ready to leave, Professor Trelawney burst in.

"The Fates have foreseen that the reenactment tomorrow is doomed!" she panted, clutching her side.

"Oh, we'll be on the lookout Professor," said Professor Sinistra, who was directing the reenactment. Ginny could tell that she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Professor Trelawney ran out, no doubt to warn Dumbledore, or to see what else the Fates would foresee.

"Ginny, Harry and Nixon, did you hear what Professor Trelawney said?" asked Professor Sinistra. "She may be a bit of a fraud, but she has predicted things that have actually happened."

Harry snickered. "Harry, what have you found so amusing?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "Three years ago Ron and I had to write about what would happen in a month due to the order of the planets. We completely made the whole thing up, and she read them to the class because they were so good, at least to her!"

Ginny began to laugh, as did Professor Sinistra. "Who knew?" Ginny exclaimed, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

*

That night in bed, though, Ginny was worried. Dumbledore had told them that You-Know-Who had regained his body, and what if he showed up at the reenactment? Or would the reenactment be ruined in some other way? Ginny's stomach twisted from nervousness and her worries, and she felt as though she might be coming down with some undiscovered stomach virus.

When Ginny finally fell asleep, her dream was the strangest dream known to mankind, or at least Weasleykind, thus far.

First Ginny was in an ambulance, and her whole body was splitting from pain. Then she blanked out, but in the ambulance, she felt Harry stroking her cheek, and heard Ron and Hermione sounding worried in the background.

She was on an operating table, but she was awake. A surgeon was getting a tool, and when he turned around, Ginny recognized him as her father! He said, "The Muggles couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, but I will!"

Then he laughed an evil laugh. Another surgeon came in the room, and Ginny saw that it was Harry. "Calm down now, Ginny," he said soothingly. "Your father knows what to do!"

The dream-Ginny snickered. "If he knows how to fix me up, then I'm a pickled herring!"

Then Nina came in, also dressed like a surgeon, and put a mask on Ginny that made her fall asleep. But it must have had an opposite effect, because Ginny woke up.

*

Ginny's stomach did not get her to the emergency room, but it seemed to be full of butterflies the size of killer whales.

She had a sad thought at breakfast, one that had occurred to her long ago, but she thought of it now. Three years ago, there had been a Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Ginny had wanted to go badly, but it was for 4th years and above, unless a 4th year or above asked a 1st, 2nd, or 3rd year to go with them. Ginny had wanted to go with Harry so badly, it hurt. But she couldn't bring up the courage to ask him to take her. Then Neville Longbottom had asked her to go, because he'd asked Hermione, but she was already going with Viktor Krum. Ginny had said yes, but felt bad. She was a second pick, of Neville Longbottom no less. Then Harry in desperation had sort-of asked her to go with him, but she was forced to say no because of Neville. She was always second choice, and she couldn't even be Harry's second choice and accept. It's not fun having a crush on your brother's best friend, when he also happens to have saved the Wizardring World, she thought somewhat bitterly. But the time finally came for the reenactment.

*

Prof. Sinistra announced the reenactment, which was jam-packed with students from every House, even Slytherin.

"It was my greatest pleasure to have Lily and James as my friends. They taught me so many things I think everyone should learn. Three students have agreed to reenact this fateful night. Harry Potter, who was actually there, is playing James Potter. Ginny Weasley is playing Lily Potter. And Nixon Pierce is playing the Dark Lord."

The audience applauded, and the reenactment began.

Ginny was pretending to knit, and Harry was watching her over her shoulder. I wish this could go on forever...Ginny thought. Then, there was a knock. Ginny ran to the window in the scenery, looked out, and screamed. She wasn't acting either.

It was Voldemort, the real one, not Nixon. Of course, everyone thought she was just acting, but then Harry joined her at the window, and yelled, "Professors! It's Voldemort!"

This caused a huge panic in the audience, but Professor Sinistra rushed up onstage. Voldemort saw the three there, and laughed an evil laugh.

"Your powers are no match for mine! Crucio!" he yelled, aiming at Neville, who was really close offstage.

Ginny wished she had earplugs, because Neville's screams of pain were heart wrenching. Prof. Sinistra took action. "You evil, wicked scum! How dare you treat people you never knew and probably never will this way! Expelliarmus!" she cried.

Voldemort didn't even flinch. "Rosie Sinistra, I know _you_ well enough, but I suppose you don't know a thing about me. For instance, disarming charms don't have effect on me! Crucio!"

Ginny had seen enough. She ran in front of Prof. Sinistra, and took the force of the spell herself. Instantly she felt as though her whole body was splitting from pain, just as it had in her dream.

Voldemort's voice seemed to come from far away. "Curse you! You red-headed brat! I'll finish you off right now! Avada K-"

But he didn't get farther than that. "Voldemort, get away! You may not be able to face mortal death, but mortal torture you can face, now that you have a body! Imperio!"

It was Dumbledore. As if in a haze, Ginny could see Dumbledore leading Voldemort backstage. 

"He won't be able to hold that curse for long," sighed Prof. Sinistra. "Oh well, at least Voldemort's not here. We'd better get Ginny and Neville to the Hospital Wing."

Then Ginny felt Harry picking her up, and knew no more.

*

Ginny woke up in the Hospital Wing two days later. To her surprise, Harry was sitting, asleep next to her bed. When she sat up, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "Now that you're awake, you'll have to have this, and tomorrow morning, you'll be as good as new, and back to class." 

Ginny tried not to cough as Madam Pomfrey gave her some horrid tasting medicine, but she had to admit, she felt better. After Madam Pomfrey bustled away, Harry woke. "You were as brave as my Mum," he said, then kissed her.

Ginny kissed him, and when they broke apart, she said, "I think I was touched by her spirit. So was Professor Sinistra, and you were too."

Harry smiled. "I think my Mum was proud of you, like I am."

Ginny smiled. _Maybe it's all right having a crush on your brother's best friend, the one who saved the Wizardring World..._she thought happily.

*

A week later, Ginny was almost done with her website. There was a story on it that was wonderful, so it's mentioned now.

## Touched by an Angel

Sometimes, people are brave beyond all expectations. Lily Potter was one of those people. She died, and in doing so, saved not only her son's life, but also the entire Wizardring World. There have been times when I myself have seen that kind of courage displayed by various people. One is Harry Potter, of course. He has braved dangers almost every year at Hogwarts, and has never lost heart. Another is Ron Weasley, my brother, who braves dangers with laughs, but will not give up. Hermione Granger, a good friend of mine, always keeps a level head in the face of an enemy, though she may have panicked inside. Every teacher at Hogwarts has shown this bravery, and have taught it with much success to their students. I think I may have shown this bravery, but it was not I alone. I was touched by an angel, the angel of Lily Potter.

Ginny got a good grade on her Muggle Studies project, and all seemed well. Harry and Ginny became boyfriend and girlfriend, with many laughs from all of Hogwarts. But they never found Nixon Pierce.

_Author's Note: (I know, everyone leaves one, so I might as well!) I like Ginny Weasley. She has great potential as a character, and I personally think she and Harry should become boyfriend and girlfriend. I also really like Prof. Sinistra. She has great potential to be a favorite teacher, except for the fact that no one, (except me!) has really looked for a personality to give her. Well, check me out on fanfiction.net as Sailor Rosie, and I'll say goodbye for now!_

NOTICE: I will be on a writing break for about 2 weeks! After that, I should be posting a lot of new stories!

All characters except for Nixon Pierce belong to J.K. Rowling. Prof. Sinistra's first name and personality belong to me!


End file.
